


is anyone here

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Depression, Other, So here we are, bc I feel like shit lmaoo, but couldn’t find that tag, damn it really do be like that sometimes, this fic is more like changkyun centric, vent fic, yeah don’t read this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’ll be fine,” he says, and he hopes it’s true.





	is anyone here

**Author's Note:**

> YEah lmao like the tags say this a vent fic so I’m probably gonna orphan or delete in a bit

He flipped through the pictures on the ground, heart clenching as he looked over the pictures of his friends who he can no longer be with. His past members of Nu’bility.

He spends way too much time looking at their photos these days and wonders if they even think of him and miss him the way he misses them.

Changkyun is still friends with all the former members, but definitely not as close as they once were. When they were physically by his side, he he felt like they were always there for him. Though now, that doesn’t seem to be the case.

Feeling like no one is there for you, and the only people that ever did are far gone, really is crushing.

Being surrounded by new ‘friends’ and listening to all of their problems, but having no one who’s there to listen to what you have to say is never fun.

Changkyun would know.

Things between his members have improved when he first joined and now their ‘friends’. 

That’s it.

Friends, he wants to say family but that trust isn’t there. Neither is the mutual bond where he’s able to tell them anything and everything. 

it’s not that he doesn’t like his members or has trust issues, but it’s difficult to trust or love anyone else when you can’t even love yourself.

He sighs and starts putting the photos back in his designated box for them.

When did I end up like this?

How did this happen?

So many questions and not a single answer.

He’s lost in thoughts before a loud knock on the door startles him. He abruptly wipes his tears and and tries to make his voice sound as steady as possible.

“Yes?” He says, although his voice sounds shaky, he thanks God that his voice doesn’t crack pitifully.

“It’s me,” the voice on the other side is Hyungwon and he sighs in relief. He’s glad it’s not someone who would nag the truth out of him like Kihyun or Minhyuk, “You sound a bit shaky,” Hyungwon voices his concerns and Changkyun let’s out a small chuckle.

“I’ll be fine,” he says, and he hopes it’s true.


End file.
